


Jealousy

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Lee Seokmin | DK, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: Seokmin introduces you to the guys for the first time and gets jealous.





	Jealousy

“Are you nervous?” Seokmin asked me with a smile as bright as the sun as we stood in the elevator.

“Of course I am. I’m about to meet your best friends, the boys you’ve spent so many years with. It’s more than a little nerve wracking.” I admitted. Seokmin intertwined his fingers with mine and brough my hand up to his mouth before pressing a kiss to my skin.

“They’ll love you, okay? Don’t be so scared. Besides, they practically know you already. I’ve told them so much about you.” He grinned.

“I don’t know if I should be glad or worried.” I laughed. We got off the elevator and approached the boys dorm. My eyes widened at the ruckus I heard inside. I looked to Seokmin.

“Oh, it sounds like they’re making dinner.” He smiled to himself as he turned the doorknob. We walked in and kicked off our shoes. “I’m home!” Seokmin said loudly. This boy… A semitruck’s horn has nothing on him.

“Oh, hyung!” I recognized Seungkwan as he approached us. “Is this your girlfriend?” He asked happily.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Y/N.” I shook his hand.

“Omo, guys, Seokmin’s girlfriend is here and she’s really pretty!” Seungkwan yelled. I couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. Before I could say anything else, Seungkwan grabbed my wrist and pulled me farther into the dorm.

Before I could blink, I was surrounded by twelve attractive boys. All of them were talking at once and I felt so overwhelmed.

“Guys! Guys! Wait a minute, you’re suffocating my girlfriend.” I heard Seokmin shout over his friends. “Y/N, let me introduce you to everyone.”

“I’ll go first! I’m S.Coups, but you can call me Seungcheol.” He winked. I tried to stifle a laugh, but a giggle still escaped at his flirty introduction.

“I actually already know all of your names.” I explained sheepishly. “I’m a big fan.”

“You listen to our music?” Jihoon asked with a smile.

I nodded. “I do, and I really admire your hard work on all of your composing.” I told him. His cheeks turned an adorable shade of red.

“Look at him, he’s embarrassed!” Mingyu laughed loudly. Jihoon grumbled and walked away from everyone. Mingyu faced me. “So you’re our Seokminnie hyungs girlfriend.”

“I am.” I nodded.

“He’s a lucky guy. You’re really cute.” Soonyoung grinned at me. I laughed embarrassedly.

“Hey, come on now.” Seokmin started.

“Look! She’s blushing. So adorable!” Jeonghan said. He pulled me to him and gave me a hug.

“Hey, I want to hug Y/N.”

“Me too!”

“Let me see her!”

I swear I’ve never been so popular in my life. “Okay, okay, okay. That’s enough. Get away from my girlfriend.” Seokmin said, pulling me away form his friends. At first I thought he was just joking, but the look on his face told me otherwise.

“Are you jealous?” Joshua asked with a smile.

“What? No.” Seokmin said defensively. His friends smiled mischievously.

“Well then you won’t mind if I steal Y/N away from you so she can help me with dinner then?” Jun asked, taking my hand.

I smiled. “I’d love to help.”

“B-but–”

“Cool, come on.” We went into the kitchen and I noticed my boyfriend hovering closely.

“What are you making?” I asked Jun.

“Well, we were trying to make homemade pizza but kneading the dough is hard.” He sighed.

“I’ll help.” I rolled up my sleeves.

“Here, Y/N.” Minghao held up an apron. “So you don’t mess up your clothes.” He smiled cutely and put the apron over my head he reached around me to tie it. I didn’t even notice the fire in Seokmin’s eyes as Minghao helped me.

“Need help?” I heard a new voice. I looked up to see Wonwoo smiling at me.

“Uh, sure.” I nodded. He came around behind me and his chest was pressed against my back as he reached around em to help me with the dough.

“Y/N.” I heard. Seokmin pulled me away from Wonwoo and into his own arms. He hugged me tightly.

“You’re suffocating me a little.” I told him, but he didn’t loosen his grip on me.

“Hey, Y/N. Wanna play a game with us?” Hansol asked me.

“No she doesn’t.” Seokmin glared at his friend before I could say a word.

“What’s your problem?”

“Stay away from my girlfriend.”

“Seokmin? Why’re you being like this?” I frowned at him.

“Like what?”

“So overprotective.” I clarified.

“I…” He trailed off. “It’s them.” He pointed at his friends and pouted.

“Oh, we’re just messing with you, hyung.” Chan laughed.

“Yeah, we were only flirting with her because it was so funny seeing you so overprotective of her.” Seungcheol laughed.

“Wait, you guys were flirting with me?” I blushed, completely oblivious to what they had done.

Seokmin suddenly laughed. “At least I don’t have to worry about you leaving me for one of my members. You’re so oblivious to everything.” He teased me.

“Hey, don’t be mean.” I pouted. He smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips.

“Ew! God, get a room!” His friends yelled in disgust.

“Will you guys just go finish making dinner or something?” Seokmin rolled his eyes and I let out a chuckle.

“You’re lucky to have such great friends.” I told him.

“Yeah, I am. But I’m even luckier to have such an amazing girlfriend.” He grinned widely at me.

“Well I’m lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend too.” I smiled.

“You guys are disgusting.” Jihoon said. Seokmin and I just laughed again.

“Can we just order out? I really don’t want to make this pizza.” Mingyu whined.

“Sure, but I’m not paying.” Josh called. The guys loud voices all struggled to go above one another’s as everyone piled out of the dorm.

“I don’t think I’d leave you anyway. If I thought you were loud, your friends are on a whole different level.” I told my boyfriend.

“Good, I don’t need you being attracted to my friends in any way.” He chuckled.

“Don’t worry. I only love you.”

“Good, it better stay that way. Now, let’s go eat.” We followed the guys outside and all made our way to a restaurant.


End file.
